Un ángel que lloraba
by Ana CerCor
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre Terry dedicada a Anabell Lee


_**UN ÁNGEL QUE LLORABA**_

A Anabell Lee

Entré en aquella taberna la primera de las noches del otoño. Una densa nube de humo de cigarro me dio la bienvenida y me irritó los ojos por saludo, los froté mientras caminaba adentrándome lentamente en ese mundo casi infierno de los humanos casi despojos que pretendían ahogar en alcohol sus demonios, sus miedos, sus tristezas. Lo reconocerás de inmediato, me dijo Jushua al encomendarme la misión, tiene los ojos más profundos que hayas visto jamás. ¿Qué iba a saber una novata como yo de ojos profundos? Para mí los ojos de todos los hombres en aquel lugar eran vidriosos, rojos como de llanto pero sin lágrimas o por lo menos sin esas de agua que salen de los ojos de los niños o de las madres o de las abuelas. Me acerqué a la barra sin dejar de preguntarme por qué me habían elegido para tal misión, yo no era más que una recién egresada sin mayor experiencia, lo lógico era que me hubieran asignado algún bebé rosado y cachetón, o alguna traviesilla de dos años que se encarama en cuanto lugar puede, incluso hasta una mujercita sumisa que espera sentada junto a su madre la llegada del príncipe azul que la llevará a vivir a su palacio de cristal. Sin embargo estaba ahí, en el medio de un lugar insulso lleno de borrachos maledicentes, ¿cómo podía ayudar yo? Era demasiado frágil, demasiado débil, demasiado tonta. No debes acercarte a él, me dijo también Joshua, en cuanto lo identifiques deberás permanecer a una distancia prudente. ¡Bonita cosa! Además de todo debía ayudar de lejos. Un estruendo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me hizo volver mis ojos hacia un joven que miraba furioso al cantinero después de haberle arrojado una botella vacía. El muchacho pedía más bebida, el hombre detrás de la barra se negaba al considerar que estaba demasiado ebrio. Los demás concurrentes empezaron a silbar en señal de protesta por la actitud agresiva del muchacho, este se volvió y los miró a todos furioso mientras les profería insultos. Fue entonces cuando comprendí a lo que Jushua se refería, fue entonces cuando vi por vez primera la profundidad de los abismos en un par de ojos más azules que el universo. Ningún sentimiento se escapaba de ellos, todos se arremolinaban en su centro mismo, sin distinción de nobles o mezquinos, sin distancia entre los dulces y los viles. Distinguí un atisbo fugaz de dolor, uno más de soledad y otro de miedo, pero al final y sólo en el fondo más oscuro pude vislumbrar la dulzura, la generosidad… la entrega.

Desde que le descubrí en medio de aquella noche fría y solitaria, la finalidad de mi existencia cambió por completo. Antes de entonces era sólo un ángel triste que vagaba sin encontrar su sitio. Era demasiado pequeña y torpe como para que se me encomendara una misión. Había servido de ayudante a otros ángeles experimentados pero mi carácter voluntarioso se negaba a aceptar las reglas y, después de haberlas roto repetidamente, se me destinó a un período de soledad para que pudiera meditar sobre mis actos y tal vez, en algún futuro, ser digna de una misión propia. Después de meses de meditación y de "buen comportamiento" me enviaron a aquella taberna con el objetivo de cuidar a un joven de mirada fría y largos cabellos, pero mi misión se limitaba a eso… a observar de lejos y cuidarlo de sí mismo. Se me indicó de manera muy clara que no debía tratar de influir en sus decisiones, que solamente debía velar por él. Su destino estaba en manos de él mismo, y así debía seguir siendo, según las instrucciones que recibí de Joshua, mismas que habría seguido al pie de la letra si el joven no hubiera tenido la mirada dolorosa y el aspecto de un ángel caído. Era tan vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, tan desafiante y necesitado de afecto, tan decidido y tan desolado, que no fui capaz de mantenerme al margen.

Esa noche en la taberna le acompañé en sus copas y en sus versos, porque recitaba poemas de amor mientras sus ojos mojados permanecían cerrados, le acompañé en las calles solitarias en las que caminaba tambaleante. Sostuve su mano y le llevé con suavidad a la banqueta cuando se aproximaba algún carruaje, le ayudé a encontrar las llaves de su pequeño apartamento y a encajarlas en la cerradura. Le recosté en la cama y velé su sueño.

Cada noche repetía el ritual con devoción y cada noche aprendía a conocer una parte nueva de su ser.

Era en apariencia un tipo rudo y gustaba de hacer derroches de arrogancia, seguro de que de esa manera mantendría alejado a todo aquel que intentara acercarse y tenderle la mano. Pero yo pude ver en sus ojos su sensibilidad, su nobleza, su grandeza, resguardadas fieramente en su corazón de oro y cubiertas por el polvo del abandono, la soledad y la depresión.

Le acompañé al teatro y ocupé siempre un asiento de primera fila desde donde podía observar el esplendor de su arte, de su cuerpo y de su voz dominando el escenario. Era un tipo lleno de magia, pero él no lo sabía. Ansiaba decírselo pero me estaba prohibido hablarle.

Fue inevitable que le amara y que le siguiera cuando, una noche, no se dirigió a la taberna de costumbre sino que abordó un tren sin destino. Compró el boleto con la única restricción de las pocas monedas que había en su bolsillo. Días después se enrolaba en una compañía de teatro completamente distinta a aquella en lo que lo viera brillar esplendorosamente tantas noches.

Sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar por mi corazón y yo cada día me esmeraba más en cuidarle pero él no ayudaba mucho. Llenaba de alcohol sus venas cada noche con mayor intensidad y después no sólo cada noche sino cada día. Por cada copa que ingería mis ojos derramaban diez mil lágrimas y por cada lágrima que salía de los suyos mi corazón moría diez mil veces.

Una noche me atreví a tocar su mejilla mientras dormía, segura de que no sería capaz de sentirme. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando abrió los ojos y me miró dulcemente por un fugaz instante de eternidad para cerrarlos de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada… pero había pasado mucho… lo sabía yo y lo supo Joshua. De inmediato me mandó llamar y me prohibió enérgicamente volver a tocarle de esa manera so pena de relevarme de mi responsabilidad.

- Permíteme limpiar sus lágrimas… te lo ruego.

- No. No es tu papel ni tu momento. Él sufre porque se debe sufrir para madurar. Tú sólo debes acompañarle en silencio.

- Pero…

- Lo siento.

Acepté sin convicción ni resignación. ¿Cómo podía ser malo tocarle si lo había hecho tantas veces al darle mi mano para que se sostuviera en pie?

Sabía que me arriesgaba demasiado pero comencé a hablarle en sueños. Mientras dormía le contaba historias de esperanza, le narraba paisajes hermosos y atardeceres anaranjados, le hablaba de la grandeza de su ser y de cómo algún día encontraría la felicidad plena que merecía. Peinaba sus cabellos cuando él pensaba que lo hacía él mismo, recitaba sus versos al mismo tiempo que salían de su boca en el escenario sucio y degradante que pisaba cada noche hasta que una de ellas apareció esa mujer que le hizo recobrar la cordura y la sobriedad de súbito. Vi como la miraba y como le suplicaba con su ser entero que no se fuera, pero ella no hizo más que llorar y alejarse antes de que él pudiera correr a su encuentro. Después de eso pareció reencontrar su grandeza. Se mantuvo sobrio, en sus ojos apareció de nuevo la dignidad y la esperanza renació en su corazón. Volvió sobre sus pasos y retomó su vida pero el dolor se negaba a abandonarle.

Yo seguía peinándole y recitándole cada noche. De vez en cuando le acaricié de nuevo y siempre abría los ojos y me miraba por instantes. Para mí eso era suficiente.

Cada día sonreía un poco más. A veces cantaba al preparar su vestuario antes de salir a escena. Caminaba bajo la lluvia y ya no lloraba al observar la hierba mojada. Su corazón fue sanando y un día volvió a latir con intensidad ante los ojos miel de una mujer distinta. Ese día Joshua me llamó a su presencia y me informó que debía ocuparme de alguien más. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos. ¿Dónde se ha visto un ángel egoísta? Y sin embargo yo lo era. Mi actor empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida, comenzaba a ser feliz pero yo no quería separarme de él, necesitaba de sus fugaces miradas más que de la vida misma, pero no hay muchas opciones para un ser como yo.

Esa noche le acaricié de nuevo. Era mi despedida. Mientras el dorso de mi mano recorría lentamente su mejilla sus ojos se abrieron… no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi rostro.

Permanecí ahí largas horas hasta que la oscuridad cedió sus dominios a la luz de la aurora. El teléfono sonó despertándole. Me levanté para marcharme cuando escuché que decía a la persona que había llamado:

- ¿Sabes, Amanda? Anoche tuve un sueño extraño. Un ángel que lloraba.

Le miré con infinita ternura y me marché. Órdenes son órdenes y hay que acatarlas pero no puedo terminar este relato sin confesar que, cada noche, cuando el pequeño niño al que velo el sueño se queda dormido, vuelo a los sueños de mi actor y le acaricio el rostro mientras él sonríe.

Fin


End file.
